Blue and blau
by Uspiona
Summary: One-shots Ameryka x Niemcy
1. Prolog

Nowa wersja prologu - trochę zmieniona.

* * *

- No, Alfred, jak tam twój fetysz?

Artur zaśmiał się z tego, co powiedział, a Ameryka skrzywił się i wypił kolejny duży łyk piwa. Był już trochę wstawiony, ale dzisiaj mieli wolne, więc mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę zapomnienia.

- Anglio- san, proszę, nie bądź taki. Nie-

- Ja się po prostu o niego martwię –Anglik odmruknął do Japonii, odchylając się lekko i biorąc kolejną łyk whiskey. – Poza tym Niemcy jeszcze nie przyszedł. Gilbert mówił, że wpadnie później.

- Nie udawaj, że się tak mną przejmujesz– Ameryka prychnął.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Chcę pomóc swojemu _**małemu i niedoświadczonemu braciszkowi**_, który chce kogoś zdobyć… - Anglia uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i pochylił w jego stronę. – Zastanawiam się, czy zrobiłeś cokolwiek, by się zbliżyć do Ludwiga, co? Bo z tego, co widzę, to tylko patrzysz i wzdychasz… Jak nastolatka!

-Artur-san-

Ameryka odstawił piwo i rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Odpieprz się, Anglia. Skąd nagle u ciebie taka opiekuńczość? Chyba już dawno zdobyłem niepodległość, nie?

- Ts. – Artur syknął i spojrzał na niego spode łba. Pobladł trochę, ale widać alkohol tymczasowo uodpornił go na tego tematu, bo prychnął tylko i odparł z nutą sarkazmu: Och, dobrze, że chociaż się przejmujesz! To w takim razie może potrzebujesz tylko małego bodźca… zdradzić ci coś? Wiesz, że Francja ostatnio wspominał mi o Ludwigu?

Ameryka zamarł, wpatrując się w niego.

-Co? – spytał głucho.

- Przecież wiesz o ich współpracy, czyż nie?- Anglia zaśmiał się krótko i zaraz uśmiechnął zawadiacko. – Powiedzmy, że Francis liczy na jakiś bonus. Jest bardzo, a to bardzo zdeterminowany, by zdobyć to samo co ty. Nie wie o tym, że ma rywala, a powinieneś go widzieć, jak wyglądał, gdy opowiadał, co by zrobił Ludwigowi, gdyby tylko ten dostał się w jego rece-

-Co, kurwa?! – Alfred wstał i ciężko oparł dłonie o stolik. Nie był pewien, dlatego był taki wściekły. Znał przecież Francję i wiedział, jak się zachowuje. Najpewniej było to spowodowane tym, że w jego żyłach płynęła zawartość trzech kufli piwa, a promile dobrze wiedziała, co zrobić z jego mózgiem i koncentracją, więc w tej chwili te słowa mocno nim wstrząsnęły.

- Och, jestem pewien, że dobrze zrozumiałeś! Francja jest bardziej zdeterminowany od ciebie, bo ty w ogóle nic nie-

- „JA W OGÓLE", CO? MOŻE POWINIENEM GADAĆ O TYM, JAK TO Z PRZYJEMNOŚCIĄ WZIĄŁBYM GO NA BIURKU LUB NA STOLE?! A MOŻE WG CIEBIE POWI-

-Alfred! – Artur, który nagle zrobił przerażoną minę, cicho, ale gorączkowo, próbował mu przerwać, ale ten nie zwracał na to uwagi.

-NIENEM OD RAZU WZIĄĆ GO SIŁĄ? CO?! ALBO LEPIEJ! PODEJŚĆ DO NIEGO I POWIEDZIEĆ WPROST: CHĘTNIE BYM SIĘ Z TOBĄ PIEPRZYŁ, _**NIEMCY**_! SĄDZI-

-Alfred! –Kiku wtrącił z naciskiem.

-Co?

Dwaj jego przyajciele rzucali sugestywne i dyskretne spojrzenia na coś za nim.

Zirytowany odwrócił się szybko i po pierwszy raz w życiu zatkało go tak naprawdę.

Parę kroków od niego stał Niemcy.

Mina Ludwiga wskazywała na jedno – niedowierzanie. Wpatrywał się w niego z mieszaniną paru uczuć: poczucie zdrady, szoku…

Alfred także wpatrywał się w niego kompletnie zaskoczony i… zawstydzony. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś zawalił mu młotkiem w głowę. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł. Słowa, które wypowiedział przed chwilą, wciąż rozbrzmiewały mu w uszach, tak jakby ktoś to nagrał i klikał przycisk replay.

I potem Ludwig drgnął i otworzył usta, jakby chyba coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego zrobił krok w tył. Alfred zauważył wtedy coś jeszcze – lekkie skrzywienie, które przebiegło po jego twarzy, takie jakie pojawia się, gdy kogoś coś boli. Jego usta w koncu się otworzyły, ale trochę za późno, bo w tym samym czasie Ludwig odwrócił się i praktycznie wybiegł z baru.

- Kurwa! – usłyszał jeszcze, jak Anglia zaklął.

Alfred już nawet na niego nie spojrzał, tylko wybiegł na ulicę i się rozjerzał. Zimne powietrze uderzyło w jego ciało i nawet wewnętrzne ciepło spowodowane przez alkohol nie uchroniło go od drżenia. Jednak w tamtym momencie liczyła się jednynie wysoka, blond-włosa postać, która szybko schodziła w dół ulicy.

- Ludwig! – krzyknął i zaczął biec najszybciej, jak mógł. Już z daleka zobaczył, że ramiona Niemiec spieły się, a ręce schowane w kieszeniach mocniej się w nich zagłębiły.

Po chwili był prawie tuż przy nim i miał jeden cele – wyjaśnienie tej gafy. Sapiąc, dogonił go i zrównał się z nim krokiem.

-Niemcy, poczekaj. Zatrzymaj się.

- Zostaw mnie, Ameryka! – usłyszał warknięcie, ale, mimo tego, złapał go za ramię i obrócił do siebie.

- Ludwig-

-Puść mnie! –niechęć i złość rozbrzmiewały w głosie Ludwiga, a jego usta wykrzywiły się, kiedy wyrwał ramię z uścisku. – I nie dotykaj mnie więcej.

-Ludwig, proszę… Źle mnie zrozumiałeś, ja…

- „Źle zrozumiałem"?! Ty, co?- NIE CHCESZ MNIE PIEPRZYĆ?! – Podniósł głos ze złości.

Alfred wyciagnął w jego stronę dłoń.

- Powiedziałem ci: nie doykaj mnie! – warknął i odtrącił jego rekę, cofając się i przykładając trzęsącą dłoń do czoła. Nie patrząc na niego, dodał: Myślałem, że jesteś inny. Chociaż ty! Ale nie! Wszyscy jesteście teraz tacy sami: Francja, Rosja… I teraz ty dołączyłeś do ich grona. Zależy was tylko na jednym- by mnie przelecieć, co?! Zabawka na jedną noc lub od humoru! No tak! Przecież ja nie mam uczuć! Och, głupi ja! Może ja sam powieniem ci zaproponować sex? Co?! Zaszczyciśbyś mnie, o wielka Ameryko?– warknął, spojglądając mu w oczy z pogardą, po czym prychnął i odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia.

Alfred zanieuruchomiał z otwartą buzią. Zapomniał jak się oddycha, kiedy słyszał, co mówił Ludwig, a potem zobaczył, że chce tak po prostu odejść. Szybko powstrzymał go i ponownie obrócił w swoją stronę.

- Ludwig, posłuchaj… To wielkie nieporozumienie. - wyjąknął cicho, belkocząc trochę, po czym zobaczył skrzywienie na twarzy Ludwiga, który chciał się wyrwać, więc postanowił go puścić dobrowolnie. Jednak następnie zrobił krok w jego stronę, na co ten odpowiedział niefortunnym cofnięciem się do tyłu. Niefortunnym, gdyż potknął się o coś. Alfred zareagował natychmiast i instynktownie – złapał go, zanim prawie uderzył głową o ścianę. Przyciągnął go do siebie, jedną dłonią ściskając go za ramię, a drugą w pasie.

- O matko! Nic ci się nie-

- Zostaw mnie. – Ludwig odepchnął go i złapał równowagę.

- Przestań! – Odkrzyknął. – Daj mi dojść do słowa!

- Nie mam na to ochoty, Ameryka. Mam was wszystkich serdecznie dość i-

- Stop!- Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową i zamachnął ręką. – Nawet nie możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak jest mi wstyd. Nie porównuj mnie do nich, bo…! Nie powiem, że nie miałem tego… - zaciął się i wciął głęboki wdech i wydech. - To, co powiedziałem, było szczytem chamstwa… Nie powinienem otwierać swojej cholernej gęby, kiedy jestem pijany… - Spojrzał na ziemię, opuszczając głowę, kończąc niezwykle cicho i żałośnie.

Nie dostrzegając żadnej reakcji ze strony drugiego państwa, spojrzał w górę. Niemcy stał zamrożony, niedowierzając w jego słowa. Następnie potrząsnął głową i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Alfred złapał go za nadgarstek i przybliżył się do niego. Ludwig zdążył tylko bez tchu powiedzieć:, „co?", ponieważ zaraz przerwał mu Ameryka.

- Przepraszam. – powiedział szybko i następnie zrobił coś, co zaskoczyło nie tylko Niemcy, ale i jego samego. Przytulił go. Zrobił to odruchowo, ale kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, kogo przytula, poczuł lekki ( bo przecież Ameryka niczego nie powinien się bać) strach.

-Co ty robisz, Ameryka?! Puszczaj! – Ludwig krzyknął.

Chciał się od niego odepchnąć, ale Ameryka tylko przytrzymał go mocniej.

-Nie chcę. I nie chcę, byś się na mnie gniewał. – zabrzmiał jak dziecko, ale przynajmniej był szczery.

Odsunął się trochę, ostrożnie, by móc spojrzeć na Ludwiga, którą wciąż próbował się wyrwać z ramion silniejszego ( a jednak! ) państwa, dysząc ciężko i przeklinając po niemiecku.

- Ludwig…- powiedział cicho i uśmiechnął się lekko, w swój amerykański sposób, widząc zarumienione z wysiłku policzki drugiego państwa. Niemcy zamarł, widząc jego uśmiech, i patrzył się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Z czego się śmiejesz?! – wydusił z rozdrażnieniem, a uśmiech Alfreda powiększył się jeszcze bardziej . Patrzył się wprost w oczy Niemiec, który pod wpływem tego wzroku jęknął i ponowił próby uwolnienia się, które po raz kolejny okazały się bezskuteczne. W końcu poddał się, ale nie rozluźnił w jego uścisku. Odwzajemnił spojrzenie i warknął:

- Ameryka! O co ci chodzi?! Jeśli mi coś zrobić, to przyrzekam, że-

- Niemcy – Alfred szepnął cicho z ostrzeżeniem, przerywając mu.

-Co? – Niemcy wydawał się być zbity z tropu tonem jego głosem.

- Wiesz, że nie jestem taki. Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? Żałuję, że to powiedziałem, bo naprawdę cię lubię i nie chciałbym, byś przez moją głupotę… Byś mnie znienawidził. Nie chcę tego.

Z powodu bliskości para z ich ust spowodowana zimnem połączyła się.

Niemcy drgnął i jego policzki zrobiły się jeszcze bardziej czerwone i patrzył się wszędzie byle nie w oczy Alfreda.

-Ja… - Alfred przechylił głowę, tak by znaleźć się na wprost jego oczu, i wpatrywał się w niego z oczekiwaniem. – Ja… Nie to tak… To… Mein Gott! Dobrze! Nie gniewam się już! – sapnął. – Wybaczam ci, więc puść mnie.

- Naprawdę? – Ameryka tak się pochylił, że stykali się nosami. – Naprawdę masz to na myśli?

- Ameryka – Niemcy jęknął, ale nie miał się gdzie odsunąć. – Naprawdę! ! Wierzę ci! Już wszystko jest dobrze. Bo staremu. Tylko mnie puść… !

-Hm. Cieszę się i dziękuję ci.- Alfred wziął głęboki oddech i znowu uśmiechnął się szeroko. – I czemu tak narzekasz? Nie jest ci tak cieplej? Jak dla mnie jest naprawdę miło...

Niemcy już miał zaprzeczyć, kiedy Alfred pochylił głowę jeszcze bardziej i oparł się czołem o jego ramię. Jego okulary przekrzywiły się i prawie spadły, ale się tym nie przejmował. Zanurzył nos w szalik Ludwiga, który wydał z siebie odgłos zdziwienia.

- Ameryka?! Ty naprawdę jesteś kompletnie pijany! Uspokój się, to-

Ameryka pobieżnie słuchał tych narzekań, bo był zajęty wdychaniem perfum Niemiec i zapachu jego ciała, po czym podsunął głowę bliżej, by móc szurać nosem po jego szyi i za uchem.

- Tak, jestem pijany. Nawet bardzo… W sumie już ze względu na to powinieneś mi wybaczyć. Nie kontroluję się tak jak zwykle… No i Anglia mówił o tym, co ten zboczeniec –Francja chciał ci zrobić i zarzucił mi, że nie robię nic, byś mnie polubił bardziej… Uwierzysz? Ten dupek znowu chce mi mówić, co mam robić-

-Czekaj. – Niemcy przerwał mu i na chwile zapomniał o ciepłym oddechu na jego skórze. – Że co Francja chciał mi zrobić? I to Anglia cię do tego sprowokował?

Mruknął i podniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

- Wkurzyłem się, gdy mówił, że Francja chciał _**położyć na tobie ręce**_… i wtedy pojawiłeś się ty. Jestem durniem, nie powinienem tyle pić. Ale mi wybaczyłeś, prawda?

Niemcy wpatrywał się w niego z konsternacją i uwagę. Po chwili otworzył powoli usta i spytał:

- Wkurzyłeś się?

-Yhym. – Ameryka odparł zmęczonym głosem i pochylił głowę, stykając się czołem z Niemcami. – Mówiłem już, że cię lubię?

- Nawet parę razy. Ameryka, ja… doceniam to, że mnie… broniłeś(?).

- Naprawdę?- Alfred uśmiechnął się, widząc zmianę zachowania Ludwiga, który patrzył się nieobecnym wzrokiem w bok.

- Tak. – znowu spojrzał na niego, a na jego policzkach wykwitły większe rumieńce. – Chyba źle cię oceniłem. Zareagowałem zbyt pochopnie i nie wziąłem pod uwagę powodów, dlaczego to powiedziałeś…

-Hm, zgadzam się – Ameryka zachichotał a Niemcy speszył się i znowu uciekł od spojrzenia drugiego państwa.

Milczeli chwilę, a Alfred z minuty na minutę odczuwał coraz większe pijackie znużenie. Jednak nie mógł powiedzieć, że czuł się niekomfortowo, bo sytuacja, aż nazbyt mu odpowiadała. Ludwig, choć ciągle wydawał się być lekko spięty, to już się nie wyrywał. Po prostu czekał, aż Alfred się znudzi i w końcu go puści lub, kiedy padnie nieprzytomny, i będzie musiał go zanieść do hotelu. Westchnął, myśląc o tym i wtedy, przez to że poruszył głową, ich twarze znalazły się jeszcze bliżej siebie. Usta prawie na ustach. Panika zapanowała w ciele Niemiec, który kompletnie zesztywniał i tępo wpatrywał się w Amerykę, któremu okulary już całkiem zwisały na końcu nosa, i odwzajemniał spojrzenie, ale w jego przypadku wypełnione było one czymś innym niż strach.

- Hej, Ludwig – mruknął, a ruch jego warg i już drażnił usta Niemiec, który drgnął pod wpływem tej czynności. – Czy jakbym cię pocałował, mógłbym później zrzucić to na fakt, że jestem pijany?

Niemcy zaskoczony bezwiednie otworzył usta i szerzej oczy, ale nie zrobił nic. Jak jeleń w świetle reflektorów. Wiedział, że mógłby spróbować uciec, ale jego ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa. Zapach alkoholu –piwa, który bił mocno od ciała Alfreda, wcześniejsza kłótnia i ta bliskość sprawiały, że adrenalina buzowała w jego żyłach, ale nie wiedział, co z nią począć.

Alfred z kolei po raz pierwszy był tak blisko Ludwiga, _**w takiej sytuacji**_ i jego pijany rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że, gdyby teraz czegoś nie zrobił, musiałby uciec i schować się gdzieś w jakiejś norze na wieki, wieków. Po prostu musiał wykonać jakiś ruch. Teraz albo nigdy. Jak teraz niczego nie zrobi, to przepadnie na wieki, a tak przynajmniej przez moment poczuje smak Ludwiga.

Ich oddech mieszał się ze sobą i Alfred czuł jego ciepło, które powodowało u niego jeszcze większe zawroty głowy. Widział z bliska te hipnotyzująco niebieskie oczy i wiedział już, że nie jest w stanie stchórzyć i przerwać tego, co sprowokował.

Szybko, ale delikatnie połączył ich usta. Ludwig jęknął, ale nie odsunął się. Wykorzystał tylko okazję, i, kiedy Alfred zabrał dłoń z jego pleców, by przyłożyć ją potem do jego policzka, szybko złapał go za poły marynarki, tak jakby chciał go odepchnąć. Przez moment poddawał się biernie pocałunkom, jednak, gdy Ameryka ugryzł go delikatnie w dolną wargę, poruszył wargami. Najpierw subtelnie, ale w końcu pozwolił Alfredowi ssać i lizać swoje wargi, nie pozostając mu dłużnym. Ten widząc reakcję Ludwiga, przybliżył ich ku sobie jeszcze bardziej, gdy drugą ręką owinął wokół jego talii. Niemcy przesunął dłonie z ramion Alfreda i zarzucił je na jego plecy. Kiedy zabrakło im powietrza, Alfred odsunął się tylko na sekundę, by móc ujrzeć, jak Ludwig otwiera oczy, i widząc, że są zamglone z podniecenia, znowu połączył ich usta. Najpierw przejechał językiem po jego wargach, z prośbą, by Ludwig otworzył usta szerzej, a, gdy ten to zrobił, od razu to wykorzystał. Ich języki walczyły ze sobą długi czas, a kiedy znowu się rozłączyli, oddychali głęboko i płytko.

Alfred uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Ludwig, dysząc, oderwał spojrzenie od ziemi i spojrzał wprost na niego. Jego twarz miała kolor dojrzałych pomidorów.

-To było niezłe, nie?– Ameryka krzyknął, śmiejąc się radośnie.

Niemcy zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej( o ile to możliwe).

- I co teraz? –Alfred pochylił się w jego stronę, szepcząc mu do ucha, by później móc spojrzeć na oszołomionego tym wszystkim Ludwiga, który wyjąknął:

- Ja…

Ameryka posłał mu szelmowski uśmiech, a palce dłoni, której nie trzymał na jego biodrze, znalazły drogę do jego włosów i zaczęły je przeczesywać. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to robi. Po prostu chciał, a że teraz nadarzyła się okazja, więc czemu miałby z niej nie skorzystać? Z przekrzywioną głową wpatrywał się w jasne, prawie białe pasemka wiecznie zaczesanych do tyłu włosów Ludwiga, który znieruchomiał ponownie, zaskoczony tym delikatnym i czułym gestem. Jednak po chwili spoważniał i westchnął mocno, zamykając na moment oczy. Jego ręce zsunęły się z pleców Alfreda na przód jego marynarki. Kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzał, spanikowany Alfred, który sądził, że zostanie odrzucony, wyprzedził go i powiedział:

- Ludwig, ja cię bardzo przepraszam… Nie miałem wcześniej odwagi a teraz–

Niemcy mocno ścisnął poły jego marynarki i przyciągnął go do przodu. A ich usta znowu znalazły się blisko siebie.

-Daję ci szansę, więc nie spieprz tego. – pocałował go szybko i dodał: Randka. Jutro. Tylko żadnych McDonaldów –i znowu połączył ich usta, a Alfred entuzjastycznie dołączył, gdy tylko minął mu szok i zrozumiał słowa Niemiec.

7


	2. Deser

-Ych! Yyyyych!

Niemcy z całych sił skupiał wzrok na książce, odmawiając spojrzenia na Amerykę, który leżał na plecach na ich łóżku i jęczał, trzymając się za brzuch. Poprawił okulary i skulił się w fotelu. Przez jakiś czas miał spokój, ale nie na długo.

-Yyyyych!

Większe skupienie na książce.

- Yyyych! –bardziej sugestywny jęk sprawił, że Ludwig westchnął i zerknął zza tomu.

- Tak? – spytał z irytacją.

-Ych! Już nie wytrzymam… To straszne!

Ludwig przyłożył dłoń do czoła.

- Alfred, sam to sobie …

- Nie! To przez ciebie!

Jedna z brwi Ludwiga powędrowała ku górze.

- Przeze mnie? Sam wczoraj powiedziałeś, że przechodzisz na dietę…

-Bo …! Ych! Spójrz na siebie! – Ameryka usiadł na łóżku gwałtownie i pomachał w stronę Ludwiga. - Jesteś szczupły i wysportowany! Nawet za szczupły… A ja?! Anglia ciągle mówi, że jestem tłusty i za dużo jem! Wczoraj mi to wyraźnie zasugerował!

Ludwig wpatrywał się w niego chwilę, mrugając oczami, po czym odłożył książkę i wstał z fotela, ruszając do łóżka, by usiąść na jego brzegu.

-To dlatego? Alfredzie F. Jones, jesteś totalnym głupkiem! Robisz to, by zaimponować mi i Anglii?

Alfred zrobił nadętą minę, spoglądając w bok i krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- No i? To chyba dobrze, że chcę ci się podobać, co?!

Ludwig skrzywił głowę i zastanawiał się chwilę, a następnie pochylił się w stronę Alfreda i dźgnął go palcem w brzuch.

-Au! Co ty-?!

- Nie jesteś gruby, Ameryko. Twoja waga jest odpowiednia do twojego wzrostu – sprawdziłem to. A co do mięśni, to może i nie jesteś tak wysportowany jak ja, ale i tak jesteś silniejszy, czyż nie? No i…

Ludwig pochylił się i szepnął do jego ucha:

- Ja lubię twoje ciało… _**naprawdę je lubię**_…- mówiąc to, przegryzł płatek jego ucha, a jedna z jego rąk powędrowała w dół i niżej, i niżej…

- Ach! - Ameryka westchnął i spojrzał na Niemcy, który uśmiechał się do niego delikatnie, w szelmowski sposób. Złapał go w tali i przewrócił na plecy.

- Skoro tak… - Alfred pochylił się i polizał szyję Ludwiga. – To dziś poproszę deser przed obiadem.


	3. Odpoczynek

Ameryka leżał odprężony z zamkniętymi oczami. Ciepłe słońce ogrzewało jego ciało i między palcami prawej dłoni przesypywał piasek. Uwielbiał morze i lato. Opalając się i odpoczywając na plaży miał prawie wszystko, czego potrzebował do bycia szczęśliwym. Prawie… Bo brakowało najważniejszego.

Nagle czerwień pod powiekami spowodowana słońcem została zastąpiona przez czerń.

- Dlaczego wyłączyłeś mój budzik?

Ameryka słysząc znajomy i wyczekiwany głos (choć trochę burkliwy w tym momencie), uśmiechnął się szeroko. Otworzył oczy i zamrugał parę razy, by widzieć wyraźnie. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy zobaczył osobę, która w końcu się pojawiła. Usiadł, opierając wyprostowane ręce z tyłu i odchylając głowę, by mieć lepsze widoki na swoją sympatię.

Ludwig stał obok niego z skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma i obrażoną miną. Ubrał się w biały prosty T-shirt, na który zarzucił rozpiętą beżową koszulkę. Do tego założył pasujące niebieskie szorty, a na nogi japonki. Jego włosy luźno opadały na czoło i były lekko potargane. Jednak postawa jego ciała mówiła jedno – jestem rozdrażniony!

„Zachęcająco…" – pomyślał Alfred nie odrywając wzroku od ciała Ludwiga, który widząc to, spytał zirytowany:

-Co?

- Tobie też „dzień dobry"! I wiesz, że wyglądasz wyjątkowo uroczo z tą zgryźliwą miną, kochanie?! - wykrzyknął w odpowiedzi.

Ludwig otworzył buzię i opuścił ręce. Momentalnie zrobił się czerwony. Już miał coś odpowiadać, gdy Alfred złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w dół tak, by ten upadł prosto na niego.

- Scheiße! Puść mnie! Ty- Ych!

Alfred zaśmiał się, oplatając zaborczo ręce wokół talii drugiego państwa. Przekręcił się na bok, by Ludwig znalazł się na plecach. Następnie szybko usiadł na jego biodrach. Pochylił się, aby przybliżyć swoją twarz do jego i jednocześnie unieruchomił mu ręce, chwytając nadgarstki tuż nad głową. Po chwili szamotaniny Ludwig westchnął i uspokoił się.

-Tym razem ci odpuszczę – powiedział, odchylają głowę do tyłu w momencie, kiedy poczuł ciepły oddech na szyi i usłyszał cichy śmiech.

Wszystko, co wydarzyło się przed chwilą, zostało zapomniane, gdy Alfred przeniósł swoje usta na jego i zaczął go namiętnie całować. W międzyczasie puścił jego nadgarstki, a Ludwig w momencie, kiedy on chwycił go za policzki, by pogłębić pocałunek, zanurzył palce w jego włosy, by zrobić to samo.

Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, dali sobie chwilę na zaczerpnięcie kilku głębszych oddechów, po czym Alfred pochylił się i szepnął do jego ucha:

-Wyłączyłem budzik, bo chciałem byś pospał dłużej. Przyjechaliśmy tutaj na wakacje… Miałeś odpoczywać. Pamiętasz, jak mi to obiecałeś?

Spojrzał w jego oczy i widać, że Ludwig się zawstydził. Mruknął coś niezrozumiale, a Alfred uśmiechnął się i pochylił, by pocałować go w czoło. Ludwig czuł ciepło, które z pewnością nie było tylko spowodowane słońcem.

-Trochę sobie poczekałem na ciebie, ale cieszę się z tego powodu, bo w końcu wyglądasz na wypoczętego, wiesz?!

- Głupek.


	4. Mur

Z okazji pięćdziesiątej pierwszej rocznicy pewnego wydarzenie, o którym wspomniałam później. Oby to się nigdy więcej nie zdarzyło. Nikomu.

* * *

-Dlaczego dzisiaj pada…?

Alfred, prowadząc samochód, zerknął na Ludwig, który siedział obok i patrzył się na krople spływające po szybie. Jego nagła, cicha wypowiedź, jakby skierowana tylko do niego, przerwała gwizdanie drugiego państwa. Ludwig od początku tego dnia wydawał się być dziwnie przygaszony, zmęczony… Na pewno nie była to część jego zwykłego usposobienie. Dobra, był poważny, ale nie posępny, depresyjny. Nie wiedział dokładnie, jak nazwać nastrój, w którym był jego kochanek, więc po prostu skierował wzrok na jezdnię i żartem postanowił sprowokować go do rozmowy. Bał się zapytać wprost, o co chodzi, bo nie wiedział, jak ten mógłby zareagować. Zawstydzeniem, zamknięciem w sobie… Milczeniem. Jeszcze bardziej dogłębnym, jeśli to możliwe. Odkąd opuścili konferencję i skierowali się do jego domu, zamienili zaledwie parę zdań. Taka atmosfera ciążyła Ameryce.

- Em… - wyjąkał, po czym odchrząknął i zaśmiał się nerwowo. – „Dlaczego?" -myślałem, że to ja jestem tym, który ma prawo i ciągle narzeka na zmiany pogody. Ha, ha.

Niemcy westchnął, pochylając głowę.

-Tak, masz rację…

Alfred ledwie zdążył zmarszczyć brwi i wydukać: „Moż-", gdy Ludwig znowu się odezwał.

-Chyba się prześpię. Nie masz nic przeciwko?

Alfred zerknął na niego, ale zauważył, że ten nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

- Nie, skądże…

„Tak, mam coś przeciwko" – Alfred zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy, ale się już nie odezwał.

Kiedy po paru godzinach dojechali na miejsce, Alfred musiał obudzić Ludwig, gdyż rzeczywiście zasnął. Skierowali się do domu. Rozstawili bagaże i udali się do kuchni, by coś zjeść. Ameryce, który wcześniej był głodny jak wilk, udzielił się nastrój Niemiec i stracił apetyt. Kiedy dokończył pierwszą i ostatnią kanapkę, odsunął od siebie talerz i podparł głowę na dłoni.

-Czemu już nie jesz?

Zerknął na Niemcy, który w ogóle nie tknął jedzenia i popijał tylko herbatę, siedząc w podobnej pozie naprzeciwko niego.

- Nie jestem głodny.

Szok wymalowany na twarzy drugiego państwa sprawił, że o mało nie parsknął śmiechem.

-Dla-dlaczego? – usłyszał wydukane pytanie.

-Ty mi powiedz. - Ludwig podniósł brwi i już chciał znowu zadać podobne pytanie, gdy Ameryka kontynuował: Coś cię trapi, przez co i ja się martwię.

Ludwig opuścił wzrok na kubek z herbatą i zmarszczył brwi.

- Przepraszam.

-Ech – Alfred westchnął. – Ale wiesz… bałem się zapytać, o co chodzi…

- Po prostu dzisiaj…

-Dzisiaj? Coś się stało na spotkaniu? Włochy lub-

- Nie. To ta data. Trzynasty sierpnia mocno zapadł mi w pamięć…

Niemcy ścisnął kubek, po czym westchnął.

- Wtedy zupełnie rozdzielono mnie z Gilbertem i zrobiono krzywdę Berlinowi. Mur…

Ameryka otworzył usta.

„Mur… Mur! Budowa!" – pomyślał gorączkowo, po czym sapnął.

Po chwili konsternacji wstał szybko, obszedł blat i usiadł obok Ludwiga, który spojrzawszy na niego, westchnął krótko.

- Jeszcze raz-

-Sza! – Ameryka przyłożył palec do jego ust, po czym objął go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie w taki sposób, że głowa Ludwiga znajdowała się na jego ramieniu. – Nie masz, za co mnie przepraszać! To ja powinienem za to, że jestem takim okropnym chłopakiem! Rany! Co ze mnie za gamoń!

Niemcy pokręcił głową, ale pozwolił Ameryce wpleść palce w swoje włosy i całować po skroni i włosach.

-Nie. Powinienem przeprosić – szepnął po chwili. – Gdybym ci powiedział, to byś się nie martwił i ja poczułbym się lepiej.

Alfred zaśmiał się i podniósł jego brodę, by pocałować go w usta.

-Ale teraz jest już lepiej… Dziękuje.

Mimo, że deszcz ciągle stukał w okna.


	5. Porównania

Ameryka wyszedł do ogrodu z kubkiem w ręku. Uważając, by nie wylać kawy, przeciągnął się i ziewnął długo. Spał prawie do dziesiątej i na pewno spałby dłużej, gdyby nie musiał za godzinę jechać na lotnisko po Japonię, który miał przybyć w interesach i zostać na tydzień. Tydzień z przyjacielem a później…

Uśmiechnął się i łyknął trochę kawy. Tydzień dzielił go od spotkania z Ludwigiem, z którym nie wiedział się od półtora miesiąca. Biznes i natłok spotkań nie były łaskawe dla ich związku. Dzielił ich nie tylko ocean, ale też praca (nie pomijając faktu, że Niemcy był pracoholikiem).

Westchnął lekko. Patrząc się przed siebie, zamyślony.

Nie był typem cierpliwego gościa, wręcz przeciwnie – to, co chciał, a co było na wyciągnięcie ręki, musiał zdobyć jak najszybciej, za wszelką cenę. Kiedyś, gdy nie byli jeszcze razem, było mu przykro, kiedy nie widział go długo. Teraz jego dobry humor był uwarunkowany możliwością widzenia się z Ludwigiem, porozmawiania z nim, cokolwiek…

„To zaledwie tydzień i znów się zobaczymy!" – przekonywał siebie

Trochę bardziej żwawo przeszedł kawałek wzdłuż ścieżki i przystanął tam, gdzie kwitła lawenda. Wziął głęboki wdech i uśmiechnął się. Uwielbiał ten zapach. A jego uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył, gdy obok fioletowej kępki ujrzał małe niebieskie kwiatuszki.

Niezapominajki.

Ich kolor od lat z czymś mu się kojarzył. Z Oczami. Z Oczami Ludwiga Beilschmidta. Mimo, że i tak im nie dorównywały. Były ciemniejsze, i za mało zniewalające, i pochłaniające. Kiedy twój wzrok zetknął się z wzrokiem Ludwiga, wynik był przesądzony. Tonąłeś w nieprzerwanym błękicie, który kusił i zniewalał.

A tak przynajmniej sądził Ameryka.

Jednak czasem oczy Ludwiga potrafiły być chłodne. Wtedy kojarzyły mu się z dwiema bryłami lodu, w których odbijał się ocean. Tajemnicze, surowe… Tak było czasem, gdyż uważny obserwator wiedział, że lód może stopnieć, a wtedy…

Ameryka od lat próbował znaleźć coś, co można byłoby porównać do takiego koloru, jakiego były oczy Ludwiga, kiedy nie był zły, czy smutny. Długo szukał, zanim odkrył coś, co przynajmniej z tym konkurowało. Oderwał wzrok od ziemi i spojrzał w górę, zadzierając głowę. Coś oczywistego.

Spokojne letnie niebo z delikatnymi białymi chmurami. Kiedy się spojrzy zmrużonymi oczami i te dwa kolory pomieszają się ze sobą, to prawie tak jakby patrzeć w oczy Ludwiga. Prawie, bo tak samo oszałamia i ma podobny odcień. Podobnie w zimie, kiedy jest mgła i jest mroźno. Na jesień, kiedy wieje delikatny wietrzyk. Na wiosnę, gdy słońce ledwie jaśnieje.

Oczy Ludwiga, podobnie jak niebo, potrafiły się zmieniać, więc takie porównanie było dobre. Zadowalające. Dlaczego? Bo dzięki temu, mimo, że dzieliły ich kilometry, ludzie, stosy papierów… wystarczy, by poszukał skrawka nieba i może sobie wyobrazić i poczuć, że gdzieś tam, ktoś o podobnym kolorze oczu jak ono, spogląda w ten sam nieboskłon i myśli o nim. Tęskni. Pragnie.


	6. Kompleks Lady Makbet

- Tylko spokojnie! Nic się nie stało… prawda? Tak, tak… – zaśmiał się nerwowy śmiech i kontynuował: Oddychaj głęboko i będzie dobrze. Nie denerwuj się! Pamię-

-Al-fred. – Ludwig wysyczał jego imię przez zęby.

-Tak?! Co się– zaczął i gwałtownie przystaną, gdyż chodził w tą i z powrotem przed krzesłami, ale Ludwig mu przerwał:

- Zamknij się i usiądź, z łaski swojej, bo szlag mnie trafi.

Ameryka zagryzł wargę, ale bez szemrania zajął miejsce obok Niemiec, który odchylił głowę do tyłu, opierając ją o oparcie krzesła.

Znajdowali się w poczekalni na ostrym dyżurze, bo dwie godziny wcześniej Ludwig złamał rękę, kiedy próbował odciągnąć Francję od Anglii. Jak? Nieszczęście sprawiło, że Francis przydepnął nogawkę spodni i wpadł na niego. Razem wylądowali na ziemi, ale tym, któremu coś się stało, był Niemcy. Kość w jego ramieniu pękła wydając obrzydliwy głos, który sprawił, że wiele państw pobladło z przerażenia. I nic dziwnego, bo widok przebitej skóry nie jest… zbyt przyjemny. Ameryka, w czasie, gdy Ludwig starał się pozbierać, pogroził bratu i Francji, mówiąc im, że później się nimi zajmie, a potem ruszył wraz z nim, by odwieźć go do szpitala. Na miejscu podano mu lek przeciwbólowy i założono prowizoryczny opatrunek, a następnie kazano ustawić się w kolejce. Alfred znalazł mu jakieś wolne krzesło, po czym, nie mogąc usiedzieć na miejscu, kręcił się wokoło niego i cały czas mówił.

Usta mu się nie zamykały, aż do momentu, kiedy Niemcy nie wytrzymał i kazał mu się zamknąć. Posłusznie usiadł, ale od razu okręcił się w jego stronę i wpatrywał się w niego zmartwionym wzrokiem. Chociaż Ludwig miał zamknięte oczy, po chwili powiedział do niego:

-Przestań.

Alfred zamrugał i w tym samym momencie błękitne oczy spojrzały na niego.

- To tylko złamanie. Nie pierwsze zresztą. Nie umieram przecież, a ty zachowujesz się tak, jakby działo się właśnie coś takiego.

Ameryka wciągnął głośno powietrze, a później z oburzeniem wyrzucił z siebie:

-Nic nie poradzę na to, że się martwię. Poza tym jesteś strasznie blady – wprost biały! I odzywasz się jeszcze mniej, niż zwykle! Czy-

-To nie tak… -Ludwig powiedział cicho. – Po prostu…

Kiedy zamilkł, Ameryka złapał go za dłoń nieuszkodzonej lewej ręki.

-Tak?

-Mam dość widoku krwi na swoich rękach. – dokończył zwieszając głowę, chcąc uniknąć smutnych min, których się spodziewał, ale w zamian Ameryka złapał go za podbródek, zmuszając go, by spojrzał na jego poważną w tym momencie twarz.

- Byliśmy żołnierzami, Ludwig… Poza tym… „to" już się nie powtórzy.

Ludwig kiwnął, ale wciąż nie patrzył mu w oczy.

- Tak. Wiem… Ja…

Już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy Niemcy w końcu spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się blado.

- A jak myślisz, dlaczego na was wrzeszczę? Hm?

-HA! Myślałem, że po prostu to lubisz.- Szturchnął go figlarsko w udo. – Poza tym ja-

-Ludwik Balshmit!

Spojrzeli w stroję pielęgniarki, która wzywała go do pokoju lekarskiego.

-Ha, ha! No, Balshmit! W końcu twoja kolej! – Alfred wykrzyknął z ulgą i rozbawieniem a Ludwig mruknął coś na temat braku znajomości niemieckich nazwisk w londyńskich szpitalach.


	7. Zakład

-Jeszcze 10!

-Co?!

-Słyszałeś! – Ludwig wrzasnął władczo, patrząc z góry na Alfreda, który cały spocony i czerwony na twarzy zrobił sobie przerwę w robieniu pompek.

- No chyba sobie żartujesz! – podparł się na kolanie, po czym wstał, stojąc przed nim z buntowniczą pozą. – Zgodziłem się na ten twój trening, ale bez przesady! Mam już na dzisiaj dosyć i nie zrobię żadnej kolejnej pompki! Nie ma mowy!

-Doprawdy?

Niemcy zwęził oczy i przechylił lekko głowę. Pod jego zimnym spojrzeniem, Ameryka poczuł, jakby ktoś przebił mu głowę lodową strzałą.

Ale musiał wygrać tę sprzeczkę! Musiał!

„To ja tu jestem „górą"… Właśnie – to ja jestem górą." – pomyślał i już uśmiechnął się zadowolony, kiedy Niemcy także posłał mu złośliwy uśmiech i powiedział coś, co zamroziło mu krew w żyłach.

-Zgoda, ale w takim, przez tydzień masz post na seks – po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

-Co?! - Alfred oniemiały został na miejscu. - Nie możesz mi tego zrobić! Bez przesady! Przecież-

- Mogę i robię. Chciałeś poprawić swoją kondycję. Obiecałeś, że zrobisz wszystko, co powiem. Skoro nie umiesz dotrzymywać obietnic, to pokażę ci, jak się to robi. A właśnie… Zaczynamy dzisiaj.

Alfred zacisnął szczęki i zanim Ludwig wyszedł z sali gimnastycznej, wrzasnął za nim:

- Dobra! Ja sobie z tym poradzę! A co z tobą? Ha! Sprawię, że to ty nie wytrzymasz!

Ludwig przystaną i rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

-Doprawdy?

- Jeszcze się zdziwisz.

- A więc chcesz się założyć? Bardzo dobrze. Doskonale. Jak wygram, masz przez cały miesiąc nie jeść hamburgerów, cheeseburgerów, inny burgerów i żadnych innych fast foodów.

- Ts. – Alfred skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Nigdy do tego nie dojdzie! Więc od razu przygotuj się na to, że ja wygram, a wtedy na miesiąc pożegnasz piwo.

Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się i widać było, że żaden nie chce przegrać.

- I w następnym tygodniu zobaczymy, kto będzie się śmiał ostatni!

- Ta, przygotuj się na przegraną, Alfred. – Ludwig machnął lekceważąco i wyszedł z sali.

Kiedy został sam, uśmiechnął się promiennie, ale złośliwie i szepnął:

- Jeszcze cię złamię i wtedy zobaczymy…


	8. Zakład - pierwsze potyczki

**Dzień potyczki nr 1**

* * *

Alfred obudził się i nie otwierając oczu, odruchowo chciał przygarnąć do siebie osobę, która powinna leżeć obok niego. Gdy nic nie wyczuł, usiadł i spojrzał w bok.

„_**Post**_' – pomyślał i nerwowym ruchem ponownie schował się pod kołdrę, mrucząc gniewne słowa.

Dzisiejszy dzień miał być długi - musiał zaplanować plan działania, musiał ... Jednak myślenie przerwał mu dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

Wychylił głowę spod pościeli i wtedy z ich wspólnej łazienki wyszedł Ludwig.

Ubrany **_tylko_** w ręcznik.

- Dzień dobry, kochanie! – przywitał się z nim, uśmiechając aluzyjnie. – Dzisiaj ostatni raz postanowiłem skorzystać z naszej łazienki, bo dopiero parę rzeczy przeniosłem do pokoju gościnnego. Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko, co?

Po jego ciele wędrowały ścieżki wody i dłonią zmysłowo przejechał od klatki w dół. Alfred przełknął głośno, a jego szeroko otwarte oczy nie opuszczały Ludwiga.

- Niedługo będzie śniadanie – usłyszał, kiedy drugie państwo podeszło do drzwi i na odchodnym jeszcze raz uśmiechnęło się do niego delikatnie.

- Będzie gorzej, niż myślałem…

**Dzień potyczek nr 2**

* * *

- Lud! Gdzie jesteś, kochanie?

- W pokoju! A co chce- Al-al-Alfred! Co ty-?!

Alfred wszedł do pomieszczenia ubrany tylko w spodnie swojego starego munduru. W ręku trzymał karabin - snajperkę, którego lufą zmysłowo pocierał o szyję.

- Idę postrzelać! Nie masz nic przeciwko? – uśmiechnął się na widok zaczerwienienia na twarzy Ludwiga.

„Broń, militaria… Wiem, co cię podnieca, skarbie".

Niemcy schował twarz za książką, którą czytał.

-S-skąd, powodzenia!

Podszedł do niego i pochylił się, opierając rękę na oparciu fotela.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał zmysłowym głosem, a Ludwig zapadł się w meblu, wciąż chowają twarz . – Jesteś strasznie czerwony. Może wolałbyś, bym został i zajął się _**tobą**_.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby! –Niemcy poderwał się gwałtownie, odpychając Alfreda na bok i zmierzał ku kuchni.

Jednak w progu przystanął i się obejrzał. Wciąż był czerwony, ale uśmiechnął się strasznie i powiedział słodkim głosem.

- Co ty na tym bym zrobił hamburgery na twój powrót? Wiem, jak je _**lubisz**_… Nie często je robię, bo strasznie _**się **_przy tym _**brudzę**_, ale… zrobię to _**specjalnie**_ dla _**ciebie**_. Hm?

Mięśnie twarzy Alfreda drgnęły i przez zaciśnięte zęby powiedział:

-_**Świetny pomysł**_. Dziękuję.

**Dzień potyczek nr 3**

* * *

Alfred oniemiały i nie mogąc uwierzyć w widoki przed nim, patrzył się na Ludwiga.

„Wredny, podstępny… Kto by pomyślał, że on potrafi zachowywać się _**w taki sposób**_. Kurwa! Zna moje słabości. Wie, jak skupić moją uwage na nim...!" –ścisnął trzymany przez siebie kubek, aż zatrzeszczało. Jego wzrok podążał za Ludwigiem, który odkurzał

I to jak.

Ubrał się w ciasne spodnie, które podkreślały kształt jego tyłka i długich nóg, a na górę założył tak samo dopasowany podkoszulek.

Kiedy skończył, oparł się o fotel i ręką wytarł ścieżkę potu z czoła.

- Jakie to _**męczące**_, ale też _**przyjemne**_. Powinieneś kiedyś _**spróbować**_…

Uśmiechnął się diabelnie, po czym opuścił pokój. Po drodze szedł w taki sposób, by ten doskonale widział ruchy jego bioder.

Trzask!

Alfred zaklął cicho i spojrzał na zamoczone spodnie, na które wylała się kawa z kubka, który pękł w jego ścisku. W nerwach miał rzucić resztkami naczynia, gdy coś sobie uświadomił.

Wstał i ruszył za Ludwigiem, który chował odkurzacz w szafie w przedpokoju. Słysząc, że idzie, podniósł głowę. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, myśląc, że wygrał, ale Alfred przystanął obok niego i spojrzał na swoje spodnie, przykładając dłonie do bioder.

- Wylała mi się kawa! Wyobrażasz to sobie?! Prosto… - zerknął na Niemcy, wskazując na swoje krocze. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, widząc jego nerwowy tik. – Czym najlepiej pozbyć się tego _**problemu**_… oj, miałem na myśli: takiej plamy?

- Niech cię, Ameryka. – Ludwig wstając, sapną na oddechu, ale się na niego nie patrzył. Kiedy znowu to uczynił, jego wzrok powędrował ku spodniom drugiego państwa, a na jego ustach zagościł uśmiech. – Po prostu to wysusz i wrzuć do pralki. _**Resztą **_zajmę się _**ja.**_ – po czym ominął go. Po drodze dotknął jego ramienia i odszedł.

- Doskonale! Chcesz się dalej bawić? To się _**zabawimy**_! – mruknął do siebie z determinacją.


End file.
